More Faith Than That
by of-ferrets-and-weaselettes
Summary: He'll never change. She knows that deep down. No matter what she does he'll be the same...but she can't help but try. He's a lost cause. But he's her lost cause. DMGW HGRW HPOC. Now complete, but epilogue may make an appearance depending on reviews!
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her from across the room. It was study hall, but the last thing he was thinking about was his work. The potions assignment was merely a sad attempt at distracting him. His eyes kept staring at a table, the furthest away from his. She moved her radiant auburn hair from her face as her quill scratched the parchment; she bit her lip in concentration. She felt his eyes on her and looked at him, then behind her in confusion. Why the hell was he staring at her?

His gaze diverted back to his work, and he scribbled down the next sentence in his paper on Wolfsbane. His heart shouldn't flutter like that when she caught him staring. Again. He was a Malfoy; it shouldn't be "fluttering" at all. They were in completely different places in life. They were supposed to hate each other. She had no problem holding up her end of the bargain. The hate she felt for him was evident in every cold stare, every word dripping with venom. And to think she associated with Mudbloods and defended Potter. She was the last person he should focus on.

He'd looked down before he could see her quiet smile. Of all the Weasleys, Ginny was by far the most understanding and least judgmental, but also the most curious. Sure, Ron had been there for all the famous stunts of Harry Potter, but Ginny's curiosity was more potent. Addictive. Once a thought came into her mind, there was little she could do to distract herself for long. She felt his gaze on her again and looked up wistfully, lost in his striking gray eyes. Platinum blonde hair falling in his face. He looked…almost human. Were it not for her family's hatred of him, she might have smiled at him. Instead she held his stare, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the dry lump in her throat. And something else…something darker was stirring inside her. A part of her she'd never explored before. Stopping their staring match was a whistle from the Quidditch field; an excuse for her to look away. Nearly blushing, she picked up her books and walked to her dormitory.

Ginny was patrolling the halls that night, like the good prefect she was when she heard footsteps down the hall. Heavy, determined footsteps, almost aristocratic in their even step. Turning around, she saw him. Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. The subject of all her curiosities. He was also a prefect, he had the right to be about…but where was he going? Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she was following him out of the castle.

He knew she was following him. Part of him much liked the idea this was happening. The rest of him knew he should be repulsed. That she would follow him like this…the gall…how dare her? What gave her the right; what nerve was this?

So if that's what he was really thinking, why was he smirking as he reached his destination?

Draco sat in the cool grass by the lake as he had many nights before and stared at the moon, wondering how long it would be before she made herself known. Minutes ticked away, and she still didn't say anything.

He breathed a sigh and lay down on the grass, supporting his head on his hands, arms behind his neck. His voice was darkly amused.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

She sat next to him, though a distance away. Three feet at most.

"Prefects aren't supposed to leave the castle after hours."

"Back off, Weasley. I can do what I want."

"You shouldn't be out here, Malfoy."

He turned to face her, pinning her with a deep, intense glare. "Neither should you."

Her brown eyes reflected the moonlight, and he wasn't sure what he saw there. It was something he hadn't noticed before. She was…concerned?

"Something is wrong."

He looked away at her words, trying to distance himself from her emotionally. "What's it to you?"

"We're not friends, Malfoy, we both know that. But that doesn't mean I can't be civil. I'm asking if you are all right."

Something about being in this place with her made him open up. Of course everything wasn't all right, he was feeling in ways he knew he couldn't. And yet the emotions were there no matter how he tried to rid himself of them. Without a word, he stood, walking back toward the castle. Ginny caught up with him, her voracious curiosity consuming her.

"You never answered my question."

He rounded on her, anger in his voice. "How am I supposed to?"

She took a breath. "You're mad at me now. Why?"

He considered explaining, but he had no words for her. Instead he continued walking to the castle, reaching the entrance from the courtyard as she finally caught up with him. "Malfoy! If something I've done is wrong, I've a right to know what it is!"

He turned on her again, this time forcing her against the stone wall. His breath was warm on her face. "My name," he struggled out, forcing her arms above her head, "Is Draco."

He claimed her lips in a heavy kiss, crushing her mouth against his. At first, Ginny didn't know what to make of it, but her split-second of indecision was pushed away by natural instinct. She kissed him back. Like she'd never kissed anyone before. He moved a hand from her wrists and gripped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to his tongue as she freed a hand, raking it through his soft hair. He released the other as she moaned into his mouth, breathing desire into his soul. His other arm circled her waist, crushing her between his body and the wall. He wasn't gentle, but it was a tender roughness, one she wouldn't have associated with Malfoy. But no, this…this person kissing her was not her enemy. She hated Malfoy. This was Draco. And Draco could be anything she needed him to be.

He moved from her swollen lips to place bruising kisses down her neck, he paused in the curve of it, tasting her creamy skin. His scent was overpowering. She bit back another moan as he marked her there, suckling the skin around the bite. She gasped a sigh. "Take me somewhere, Draco."

Moments later they were in the Room of Requirement. A four poster adorned in gold silk sheets and a green comforter was in the center of the room; the best mix of their House colors. No sooner were they through the door was he undressing her, tugging at her tie, un-tucking her blouse from her skirt. Ginny's robe fell to the floor as Draco ripped her blouse open, buttons dancing on the floor. The ruined garment fell around her feet. Through heated kisses she smoothed his robes off his arms. She felt his erection even through the cloth between them; she rocked her hips against him experimentally, pleased when he could not suppress a groan. Draco followed her lead and pinned her to the wall, arms above her head. His teeth scraped her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Using the wall as leverage, Ginny smiled into his kiss as she flung them both onto the bed.

Surprised by their sudden flight, it took Draco a minute to distinguish where he ended and she began. Kissing her quickly, he flipped their positions and smoothed off her skirt, straddling her hips with his knees. Her small hands made quick work of his pants and shirt, leaving them both in their underclothes. He sat back on his heels and looked at her, surprised by his own sudden reverence. He looked at her then, her red hair fanned out behind her in a fiery halo, freckles sprinkled over her pale skin like cinnamon. Her full breasts were perfect for her petite frame; his eyes traversed her shapely legs and slender figure with visible pleasure. He hardened as he realized her knickers were already wet. Her voice shook him from his musings.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

Her voice was breathy and an urgent whisper. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"How can you be so bloody calm about this? I don't know what to expect from you."

"We're in the same boat, then, Ginevra."

He called her Ginevra. Not even her mother called her that. She'd always hated the name, but from his mouth, it sounded almost like worship. A whispered prayer. A praise of the angels caressing her softly. Her heart soared against her will.

"Mal—Draco…maybe we should stop while we have the chance. We can both go back to our normal lives and forget this ever happened. Morning will come and we'll hate each other again."

"You could do that?"

"Could you?"

Draco shrugged, he didn't know. He'd gotten more than he'd bargained for in Ginny Weasley. The problem was he didn't know what he'd expected in the first place. He had no witty retort, no snide remark. He answered her honestly, and she could tell it was the truth when she looked in his eyes.

"No. I couldn't. And I have no idea why."

His answer gave her fire, more courage in her wants and desires. "Then don't stop, Draco."

He captured her lips with his, breathing heavily into the kiss, like a sigh he'd just released. He found himself stiff as a board when she grabbed him through his boxers. Quickly and with his former vigor, he unlatched her bra and filled his hands with her breasts; her nipples hardened painfully against his palms. He kissed his way down to the valley between her breasts, taking the time to worship each mound of soft flesh, taking each nipple into his mouth and biting down, gentle enough not to mark, but hard enough to cause her to moan. She bucked underneath him and grabbed his member, sending flames of passion into his kiss.

Draco continued to kiss down her stomach, toned from Quidditch, before his fingers slipped below the waist of her knickers. Ever so slowly, tantalizingly, he brought them down her legs, kissing the newly revealed skin. She kicked them off her feet before returning the favor; she couldn't avert her eyes as she saw his erection, hard and very promising. He moved his head between her legs, kissing her most intimate parts before darting a tongue inside. One of her hands twisted in the sheets while the other tangled his hair between her fingers. Needing, she egged him on, coaxing him to open her with his tongue, to delve into her with his expert long fingers. He worked her breasts once more, caressing and clenching his fists to elicit a reaction. He bit down slightly on her clit, relishing in the sweet essence that promised to flow any moment. She struggled out one word. "No…"

He stopped his ministrations and met her gaze. He didn't say anything, just waited.

Sweat was glistening on her brow, her hair sticking to the back of her neck slightly. Her eyes were shut tight as she drew breath rapidly. Her eyes shot open and met his, those swirling pools of silver and gray. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"I want…I want you."

"I know."

"No. Inside me. When this happens, when…" she trailed off, unsure of how to tell him why she was suddenly nervous. Her eyes lowered.

He understood. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She merely nodded, then as an afterthought, a whispered, "Yes."

Draco didn't know why this mattered so much to him, or why he found himself genuinely smiling at her. It wasn't as if he hadn't bedded virgins before, he'd had more experience than most men twice his age. But with Ginny…it was somehow different. She challenged him in ways he wasn't ready for. In ways he couldn't explain.

He took a deep breath, stilling his own heart rate. "Do you want to still?"

"Yes."

He rolled back on top of her, his erection pressing into her thigh. "You're sure?"

He was gentler, more hesitant with her than she'd thought he'd be. She'd expected him to impale her now, ride her hard and be unforgiving, and leave as soon as he was finished. But he was asking for assurance. She wasn't naïve enough to think he loved her, but against his better judgment and will, he cared in some small way. That was enough for her. She trailed her fingers up his member in a feather-light caress, driving him past the point of insanity.

"Positive."

She continued her ministrations until she felt him harder than ever, and let him spread her legs with his hand. He positioned himself at her entrance; his tip was inside her and she tensed.

"Don't. Relax," he cautioned. "Keep your eyes open."

She nodded her agreement.

"This will hurt. But trust me."

She didn't know why, but she did.

In one smooth motion, he was completely inside her. He was right. It did hurt. More than she'd thought possible. Like a hot knife between her thighs. Her scream was more of a whimper as tears sprang to her eyes. He saw this and stilled his movements, trying not to react to her. She was so tight, her walls clenched around him, begging him to move though he didn't want to hurt her. "Do it, Draco. Please."

Her plea was so pitiful; he almost thought she'd die if he didn't move that moment. He pulled out of her slowly, only to fill her again; she latched her long legs around him and met his thrust, her moans the testament of her pleasure. He tried to be soft; he didn't want to pain her.

She angled her position to increase the friction. "More."

That was all it took. Never in his life had Draco been so primal with a woman. He pounded into her relentlessly, expecting her to cry for him to stop, but instead he found her meeting his thrusts, raking her nails along his back, biting into his shoulder to stifle her screams. He reached between them and pinched her clit, rubbing her just the right way as he continued to ride her. Then she did something neither of them expected. She flipped him over so she was in control.

Using her muscular thighs, she rose and lowered herself onto him in a frenzy, trying to bring herself to the completion she knew was approaching. The delicious tightness between her thighs stretched to her stomach, she felt like he was inside her everywhere. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her deeply, his tongue mimicking their bodies as it delved into her mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue, and knew she was close. She moved so he was almost all the way out of her, and moved back so suddenly he filled her to the hilt. He moaned loudly in her ear, and she came. White lightning behind her eyelids, she screamed her release, her walls clenching around him and milking his cock. Draco flipped their positions one more time, using more languid strokes to ease her through the orgasm. She shuddered around him, collapsing into a million pieces, and he roared his own release, filling her with him.

When they both reached a level of breathing where they could think semi-coherently, she kissed him, seductively, trying to express her passionate gratitude and fulfilled fantasies in a simple kiss. He returned the favor, then pulling away and giving her his famous smirk, knowing things could never be the same again. Not when he knew everything about her from just once, and yet nothing at the same time. He pulled out of her, and she moaned at the loss of his warmth. She felt strangely empty, but her desire-sated body told her otherwise. She was the fullest she'd ever been, completely used and contentedly happy.

He lay on his back and moved her to lie on his chest, her hair plastering to his pecs. She nearly laughed. Who'd have though Draco Malfoy was a cuddler after sex? They lay there together for who knows how long, listening to the rain that started to fall outside. She knew one of them should leave. Most likely her. As she gained enough strength to move, she tried to release herself from his embrace, but he tightened his hold on her, throwing an arm over her hip possessively. "Don't. Not yet."

She nodded, settling back down against him. Moments passed in awkward silence. They both knew the other was wondering the same thing: What now?

"I'm not going to change, Ginevra."

Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to decipher his meaning. "What?"

"I'm not looking to be saved. I don't need salvation. I will always be what I am. Nothing, not even you, can change it."

She nearly scoffed. "Excuse me if I don't believe that."

"Who says you know anything about me, Ginny? What makes you think you're different than any of the other girls I've bedded?"

"You tell me. You seem to feel the same."

How could she know that? Was it that transparent? He drew away from her, looking down at her, locking eyes in a piercing gaze. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"You were the one who got all romantic and sentimental on me. I just wanted you. How do you know I didn't just want a good first time?"

"Because that's not like you, Ginevra."

"How would you know what I'm like?"

"I wouldn't. But I can tell."

She felt her temper start to rise; he was such a hypocrite. "Then maybe you should accept that fact that I see you as a human being. I don't judge you like the rest of my family does. I see you as a person. And I want to save this person."

Her soft words angered him, past the point of explanation. Enraged, he thrust his forearm at her, "Does this look like I can be saved?"

She recognized it right away. The Dark Mark. A black serpent emblazoned on his arm, the sign of all those loyal to the Lord Voldemort. And she didn't bat an eye. "I figured you'd have one by now."

"This isn't a joke. This is no ink, it will never come off. I will be marked like this for the rest of my life. It's the path I've chosen."

"It's the path you're walking now. But I think you could see things a different way if you really wanted to."

"But I don't. I choose to be loyal to the Dark Lord. I praise his every endeavor. Now what? Still so wise?"

She shook her head sadly, leaning over to kiss him once. Slow and sweet; a promise. She broke away and turned over to sleep. "I've got more faith in you than that, Draco."

So...what do you think? I'm planning on doing more with this if you guys want it, I promise I'll try and update! If not I'll leave it a one-shot. But reviews, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

She settled into a restless sleep after that, aware of his presence much too keenly. He was not so fortunate. Her words haunted him. She had…faith in him? No one had ever said that to him before. They merely expected him to do what was asked of him. His mother was the only one to ever admit to loving him…but not even she had faith in him.

His eyes darted to her sleeping form; he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He watched her chest rise and fall, her hair draped casually over the pillow. He reached out a hand, smoothing a stray strand from her face. She turned at his touch; rolling to face him. Afraid he'd woken her, he removed his hand quickly. She was still asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. A strange need overcame him as he shifted closer to her. He moved her into his embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing her head into the curve of his neck. She snuggled closer, and he inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled like…home. Not Malfoy Manor, but how home should be.

He sighed contentedly, utterly confused at his actions. He was cuddling. Draco Malfoy was _cuddling_ with Ginny Weasley. He chose not to think about that as he felt the familiar pull of fatigue, closing his eyes slowly.

What he didn't know was Ginny had awoken when he touched her hair, and she snuggled closer of her own accord.

She was stirred from sleep by the feeling of a hand caressing her arm. Then she remembered. She was no longer a virgin. And Draco Malfoy had done the honors. Instead of guilt and remorse, she smiled. He was still here. No matter if he'd wanted her to or not…she'd gotten to him.

He pressed kisses into the curve of her neck, trying to rouse her from sleep. "Gin?"

She rolled over, smirking when she saw his sleep mussed hair. She moved a strand from his face, her brown eyes locking with his of swirling silver. "It's morning," she said.

"Yes it is," His sleepy voice held a melodic gruffness.

"You're still here."

"So are you."

She nearly laughed at this. Of course she was, where else would she be?

"They'll be looking for you soon," he murmured.

Ginny knew who he was talking about. The Golden Trio. Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She sighed. "Probably."

The awkward silence hung in the air as neither moved an inch. He moved a hand to her face, caressing her cheek; her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed.

Her breath was sweet on his face, and he felt his arousal growing. "Look at me, Ginevra."

She did as she was told, longing written in her features. His famous Malfoy smirk made its first appearance of the day, and she smiled back. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

He exhaled. "One more go?"

"Okay."

His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue slipping between her parted lips in a lover's caress. She moaned breathily into the kiss; he rolled on top of her, kissing down her neck excruciatingly slowly. Her hands rubbed up the length of his back, trying to urge him faster. But he was hell-bent on proving to her just how gentle he could be. He kneaded her breasts, worshiping them with his talented hands. Her nails raked his back, marking the cold whiteness of his skin with a series of red lines. He moved to her lips again, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. He pulled away to position himself at her entrance, stopping suddenly.

"You're sure?"

"No."

"Then I shouldn't—"

"No. You should. I need this."

That was all the affirmative he needed. He entered her in one swift motion; she bit his shoulder to stifle her scream. He loved the feel of her, a velveteen softness he'd never known before her. She rolled her hips against him, encouraging him to move. He pulled out of her slowly, easing back in, rubbing against her clit. He locked his arms around her, holding her in a cage of lust and longing. He began again, and she met his thrust, her eyes fluttering closed in the sensual haze he was creating for her. He kissed the hollow of her neck, biting occasionally to mark her as his own. She spoke breathlessly.

"This is wrong…it shouldn't feel so right…why does it?"

In slowly, out slowly. "Maybe it always has been right and we just didn't see it."

In slowly, out slowly. "Doubtful," she struggled out, "You're not going to change."

He could feel they were both close, so he pulled most of the way out before slamming into her, harder than he ever had before. She screamed her climax as she collapsed around him, bringing him to his own completion. He pumped into her once more, responding to her softly.

"No. I'm not. But you could."

She promptly looked up at him, doubt and confusion in her features, hurt evident in her eyes. She rolled away from him, shuddering from the sudden loss of his size inside her. She redressed herself quickly, fumbling for her wand. With a quick spell she put her hair back into a messy bun before walking to the door, legs still quivering from her orgasm moments previous.

Brushing a hair behind her ear, she pinned him with her deepest glare, her words escaping her. With that as her explanation, she left. And he could do nothing but let her.

When she arrived in the common room, no one asked where she'd been, for which she was grateful. Not even Hermione batted an eye at her disheveled appearance. Ginny sat on her bed all of that Saturday. The entire day, only one tear stained her cheek.

_Two Weeks Later…_

The next time she would see him was tomorrow. It had been all too easy to avoid him up till now. She had no classes with the sixth years, and she knew other ways to the dungeons for Potions. She hadn't passed the Slytherin dormitories since that night in the Room of Requirement. Tomorrow was the Quidditch match, the biggest House Rivalry: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And she had Potions today. Taking a calming breath, she decided to use the hall she'd avoided for so long. Best to ease her way back into familiarity with him.

He saw her walk by, and time seemed to slow. Her flaming red hair stood out against the green of a Slytherin wall-hanging, and he couldn't look away. He had no idea why he'd obsessed over her so much in the past two weeks. He tried to tell himself she was no different than any of the other girls he'd bedded, that he hadn't wanted her to leave because she was a good lay. But as he saw her walking by, he couldn't ignore the tug of his heart. She still had faith in him.

She felt his eyes on her and turned, if only for a fraction of a second. He didn't avert his eyes; instead he let his façade fall. He looked at her longingly, remorsefully. After a moment, she turned, continuing down the hall. She didn't look back.

The Quidditch match lasted about five hours, a soft rain obscuring her vision towards the end. It wasn't the best she'd ever played, but a major drop on her part almost cost them the game. Luckily enough, with his ever-perfect timing, Harry-sodding-Potter caught the Snitch, winning another for Gryffindor. She knew why she was actually angry. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't been the one to win the game, it was because she'd let herself get distracted by him. Her unwanted obsession with him nearly lost them the game. Infuriated, she was headed straight for the locker room. The rain came down harder, making her uniform cling to her body. She sighed. "Brilliant."

She broke into a run as she approached the locker room, not even realizing she was on a collision course with a fellow Quidditch player. The player caught her as she fell, holding her upright until she caught her balance.

Ginny flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, I didn't…" she recognized his scent, the familiar feeling of his strong arms around her…she swallowed hard and look up. An equally wet and sweaty Draco Malfoy stared down at her. His icy gray e yes were intense. She cleared her throat, finding her voice.

"You."

"Me."

"Thanks for catching me."

"Yeah, no problem."

Ginny noticed he hadn't loosened his grip on her in the slightest. "Let go of me," she murmured.

His voice was soft, yet firm. "No."

"Malfoy, let me go. I don't want to speak to you."

"Don't care."

"Of course you don't, what was I thinking? You don't care about anything but yourself," her wry sarcasm pained his ears, more than he would admit. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"I apologize if what I said upset you."

"If? _If_ what you said upset me? You have got to be kidding me! I'm the one on the right side here, Malfoy. You're serving the Dark Lord; you're the one with a bloody Dark Mark for Merlin's sake!"

"Little louder there, Ginny?"

"No, I'm not going to change just to be with you," she started to struggle, trying to free herself, but he only held her closer, "I don't even know what we are! It was just one night!"

"It was more than that and you know it."

"Well, if it meant so much to you, why did you ruin it like that?" Tears sprang to her eyes as she continued to struggle against his hold, "You can't understand why you need to change and you don't get that I can't either. What's left for me then?" She beat her fists against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp. She hated him for making her feel this way, hated him for causing her heart to break without her even knowing why. She fought viciously, but the more she struggled, the closer he held her. It was already too late when she realized his hold had turned to embrace, and she was crying softly against his chest. He whispered soft shushing noises in her ear, trying to calm her. She shook her head. "How could you do something like that to me?"

He moved her head so he could look in her eyes, smoothing her tears away as one wet lock of platinum blonde hair fell into his face. "I'm a Malfoy, Ginevra. We're taught to survive, not to love."

"Love?"

He smirked. "Yes."

He kissed her softly, willing her to understand. He couldn't name it, didn't really know it himself, but the fire inside him could only be satisfied by one Ginny Weasley. That was enough for him. Hesitantly, she kissed him back, allowing herself once more to be swept up in the passion of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to him, pressing herself closer to him to deepen the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his wet hair, needing more than he was giving her. His hand caressed her cheek, then tracing her jaw, cupping her chin. She moaned audibly. He broke away, kissing her forehead, eyes asking her to stay.

"Back to the room," she said. He knew exactly where she meant.

This time, their loving was slow and long, a sensual haze over all they did. His eyes worshiped her as he whispered encouragement. She smiled more genuinely than she had in ages. They completed each other, became one together, and slept in each other's arms.

They awoke at the same time, eyes locked and minds racing. She moved closer, willing him to hold her closer. "What happens now, Draco?"

"I'm not sure it really matters, so long as this isn't the last."

"We can't ignore our circumstances forever."

"But we can for a while."

"No, you don't understand. We're not even friends. How can we be lovers?"

"Friends, I have. What I need is you," he kissed her softly, 'If one person in this world has faith in me, that's enough."

"Is my faith misplaced?"

"Yes."

She smirked, knowing it was true, but that it wasn't really important. "We'll see about that."

Needless to say, Ginny did not attend the celebration in the Gryffindor common room that night.

-

-

-

Well, I like the way this fic is coming along…I've got the entire story planned out, and I think I'm making this story go along with the plot line of HBP. But just watch. I'll make you love this story even more if you stick with me and review:D

- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	3. Chapter 3

From that day on, Draco and Ginny were inseparable. You had to know what you were looking for, but a keen eye could see how they both sat in opposite corners of the library, faced each other at meals in the Great Hall, stealing glances when they could chance it. Ginny continued to "date" other boys to keep them from suspicion, even indulging in a long-dead childhood fantasy of dating the famous Harry Potter. Draco didn't like it much, but she always made it up to him. They always met in the Room of Requirement, sometimes needing a bed, other times merely chairs facing each other, begging for conversation.

It didn't take Ginny long to realize she loved him. She told him so every night, never expecting an answer. One night, as they lay in the aftermath, she kissed his eyelids and smiled at him. "I love you, Draco."

He sighed and moved her closer to sleep. "I'm trying, Ginny," was all he said.

What Ginny learned the most about Draco was that despite his ability to be a charming, insufferable prat, he had a heart after all. She didn't question if it was good. All she knew was it was there. She could work with that.

The year was drawing to a close as they met one night, both of them studying for end-of-the-term assessments. The Room was a small alcove this time, a chair in the corner of a large rug in the center of the room, a roaring fire lighting their workspace. He caught himself watching her, the way she chewed on her quill when thinking, how her forehead would crease when she was confused. He committed these details to memory, adding it to the wealth of knowledge that was Ginny Weasley.

She closed her book, getting up from her reclined position on the floor and moving to where he sat in the chair. His robs lay draped over the arm of it, his white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, tie loosened. He noticed her standing in from of him, and his eyes met hers.

"What do you need?"

"A break. My head's going to explode if I read one more thing about Transfiguration."

The glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed by him. He shifted his books to the ground, closing his ink well and discarding his quill. "Come here."

She moved into his arms, resting her knees on his thighs. She kissed him slowly, unbuttoning his shirt as he took off his tie. She smoothed his shirt off his arms, leaning heavily into him to keep balance. He moved to her neck, sliding his hands up her blouse. She looked to his arm, tracing where she knew the Mark would be with her fingertips; a delicate caress of what he was and always would be.

Without warning, his skin burned with unseen flames. The snake twisted under her fingers; he recoiled in pain, his other arm shooting across his body to cover it. His hand as over hers, and he looked in her eyes. They both knew what it meant. Voldemort was calling him.

Their eyes locked gazes in that moment, and she asked him one question. "Are you going?"

"It's not an option not to."

"Do you want to go?"

He didn't look away, but something changed in his eyes. He was cold. "Yes."

He pulled on his shirt and left the room, leaving Ginny hurt and confused. But most of all, she was worried. If she had somehow interfered with plans…he could be dead by morning. Her eyes closed softly as her tears started, and a hand strayed to her lips. Without another thought, she left the room, her materials abandoned on the floor.

-

-

-

When he'd left the grounds, he Apparated to the designated place, a small graveyard near a Muggle town, the last place any of the Order would search for _him_. All the others assembled were dressed in their black robes; he cursed himself for not remembering his school robes. His white shirt nearly glowed in the dark as he approached them.

Draco walked to the center of the group, kneeling down, head bowed. "Lord Voldemort. You have called me."

His reply was snake-like, almost a breathy hiss. Sarcasm was evident in his tone. "I hope I was not interrupting anything…"

A sickening laugh was passed around the ranks as Draco tried not to let his nervousness show. He knew what Voldemort was about to do…he would try to enter his mind with Legillimancy. Draco tried to shield his mind as much as possible. He had to protect Ginny; he knew what his task was already, there was no need to include her in this. The meeting was merely a formality.

He'd been informed before his sixth year by his father, and he was told explicitly not to get involved. He would not be returning to Hogwarts for his Seventh year. He would join the ranks of the Dark Lord. As suddenly as it had begun, Voldemort's invasion of his mind ceased.

"Very well. It is time, then. You know what to do. "

Only here did he look up, meeting his red, empty eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

-

-

-

An entire week passed without him seeing Ginny. It was best not to get any more attached…it was nothing. They were nothing. She was just a good shag. Nothing more. She didn't fascinate him. She didn't make him laugh. Her presence didn't make him uneasy, he didn't smile around her…and he'd only protected her to save himself the punishment. He sighed and kicked his bedpost.

Draco knew he was lying to himself, but he had not other choice. Mere moths before this he would have been excited at the chance, he would finally prove himself to the Dark Lord. He would be well looked after like his father had been. His mother would be safe during the war.

But what about Ginny? Chances are she would join up with the order. They'd be enemies. What if they met again, wands pointed at each other? What would he do?

He shook the thoughts from his head and headed towards the lake. This was why Lucius had told him not to get involved. Emotions just got in the way.

-

-

-

Ginny looked out her window, gazing at the moon. For two days she hadn't wanted to see him. After that, she'd worried about him. She wanted to forget the way he made her feel…but she loved him. And no amount of convincing was going to change that.

She grabbed her robes and Prefect's badge and wandered into the halls, trying to clear her head. What was the meeting about? What would he have to do? Was it about her? She knew it couldn't be…but if she'd endangered him somehow she'd never forgive herself.

Ginny closed her eyes as she reached the place where it had all started. If she hadn't followed him, she wouldn't be in this mess. She'd be blissfully ignorant of all other sides of him and see him as the snotty git Ron knew him to be. His footsteps echoed in her mind as she felt herself take a step in the direction of the lake. The lake helped him to think. She knew this. She heard footsteps again and leaned against the wall, getting lost in the memory.

Her eyes fluttered open when she realized she was actually hearing them and it wasn't her mind's eye. She knew that aristocratic gait all too well.

"Ginny?"

-

-

-

Sorry so short, but I've already written chapter 4! It'll be up as soon as I get a couple reviews, promise! Yes, I know I'm evil, but you love me. :D

-- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	4. Chapter 4

She could barely believe her eyes, but there he was in front of her, like an answered prayer.

"Ginny, is that you?"

She found her voice. "Draco?"

"Yes."

She cleared her throat and took a more assured pose, arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing out of bed?"

He smirked at her sarcasm, but didn't move any closer to her. They were a good three feet apart, facing each other, each leaning against opposite walls. "I'm out for a walk. You?"

"Prefect duty."

"You lie."

"So?"

"I don't appreciate that."

"You must hate yourself then."

Her teasing had turned vicious, and his heart sank. He cast a quick silencing charm over them both, so they could hear each other and no one could eavesdrop. Things were about to get ugly. He moved away from the wall and stood in the center of the hall. "When have I ever lied to you?"

She shoved away from the wall and stood the same distance apart, holding her position across from him. "You said you loved me."

"I never said that."

"You implied it and you know it. If you love me, I deserve more of an explanation than a week of nothing but silence!"

"I can't discuss this with you."

"Can't, or won't?"

"I can't, Ginny."

"Why not?"

"Do you support Voldemort?"

"Do you support the Order?" she retorted.

He snorted. "Don't be foolish."

"You just asked me the same type of question. Don't act like I'm the one doing all the daring here. I'm not the one selling my soul for a taste of power at the expense of the innocent!"

He shook his head and turned from her, heading back down towards the grounds. She called after him. "That's right, Malfoy, just walk away. You can't handle the fact that you actually care about me. That I allow you to see things differently. I make you want to change. But you won't. And you never will."

Her words struck him to the core. Every bit of it was true. He knew what he had to do, and he wanted to do it…didn't he? He couldn't remember what was right anymore. All he knew was the insatiable need he felt to run to her arms, to have it all go away. So he could hide in her embrace for one more night…of all the nights to do that, this one wasn't it. Against his better judgment, he turned to explain things to her, to hold her for that one last time—

When he turned to do so, she was gone.

-

-

-

He continued to the lake and sat in the dewy grass, throwing small stones into the once serene waters. It was a large lake, mostly quiet; ripples passing over the moon's reflection consistently. A cloud moved in front of it for a moment, leaving him only with the starlight. It was enough to spot a small redhead across the lake.

Blinking rapidly, he tried to clear the vision from his mind…he was imagining things. He looked back to the waters then returned his gaze to where she'd been…and she was still there. He knew it was her. And though he couldn't see her eyes, he felt her watching him.

She was still there. She hadn't stormed off; she'd gone to meet him where he was. The lake was the thinking place, he realized. And to have her still choose to be there…was nothing short of a miracle. Maybe she really did love him…

-

-

-

Ginny had absolutely no idea why she was still out by the lake. The moment she'd seen him sit down she should have left, but if she were honest with herself, she'd admit he was the reason she was there in the first place. She felt him return her gaze after a while. She noticed he continued to throw rocks into the waters; she added a few of her own, the ripples of their stones meeting over the moon's reappearing reflection. A light drizzle started overhead, and the soft melody of water-on-water was unnaturally calming.

An owl hoot captured her attention for a moment, her gaze diverting to the Forbidden Forest. When she looked back, he was gone. Something told her time was of the essence with how quickly he'd disappeared. Something was going to happen tonight. She took a deep breath and wiped her hands from any dirt before attempting to get up.

Strong arms scooped her up into a warm embrace, safe from the cold rain. One moment was all it took for her to recognize Draco's scent…expensive cologne and sandalwood soap.

Draco's head buried in her hair as he held her close; she hugged him back ferociously, afraid if she let go, he'd evaporate into thin air. He moved so their foreheads were pressed together. "Once more," he murmured. He needed to be with her…to feel with her…just one last time.

Laying his robes on the ground, he was grateful when the rain turned warmer. He turned to face her, finding her opening her robes to reveal a camisole and boy shorts underwear. He unbuttoned his own shirt, leaving it on the ground.

Within a matter of moments, they were both completely bare before each other, bathed in the moonlight and warm summer rain. She took a step closer to him, draping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, feeling his reaction to her in her leg. She kissed him softly on the lips, waiting patiently for him to respond. She wanted him to know she wasn't just doing him a favor. She needed this, too…to say goodbye.

Without breaking their contact, he lowered her to their makeshift bed of robes, kissing the wet skin on her neck and shoulders, then moving over to her collarbone. Her nipples hardened against his chest because of the rain. She smoothed a hand down his back, tangling her other in his damp hair. He took a nipple into the heat of his mouth and lavished it with his tongue, her breathy moan arousing him to a painful hardness, pressed into her thigh. He left her breast and moved to the other; she arched her back into him, their wet skin sticking together.

He trailed kisses down her stomach, then from her heel to her inner thigh, stopping before her most sensitive area. He repeated the torture on her other leg, making her wetter than ever. It wasn't long before his expert mouth was on her, licking the lips of her sex. Inserting a long finger into her, she bucked against him once, grinding her hips into his face when he rubbed her clit slowly. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, slowly driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Draco…" she moaned, reaching down to pull him up to her. He trekked back up her body, his fingers leaving a heat she couldn't describe in their wake. She kissed him passionately, wrapping a small hand around his length. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sure this time…"

He took her there and then, stretching and filling her completely, as only he could ever do. She thought she'd die from the pleasure of it. Her head was pressed against his shoulder; she marked him there as she met his first thrust. As he went to move again, his arm burned. She watched the serpent bare its fangs at her, and she covered it with her hand. He winced at the pain and swore viciously. She traced the serpent with her fingertips, trying to calm it with a touch. He exhaled a breath and stopped, pulling out of her with no finesse whatsoever. A couple spells later he was dressed and dry, the silencing charm broken. He covered her with her robes from the ground and bent down for a short kiss.

When he pulled away, their eyes met, and she watched him drain of feeling, a swirling coldness coming to his looming gray eyes. He stood back from her and smirked.

"Some faith."

-

-

-

If Draco were honest with himself, he knew he'd never forget how the incredible burning on his forearm tingled with an instant cool when she ran her fingers over it. If Ginny were honest, she'd realize he hadn't wanted to leave her. But he did. He had. He left her to work for the Dark Lord, just like he said he would. She would have to accept that.

Draco let the Death Eaters into the school with Snape's assistance that night. Ginny had retired to the Room of Requirement for a moment to herself when she first heard the screams. Her gut knew what was happening. She grabbed a wand, took a deep, collecting breath, and exited, throwing her famous Bat-Bogey Hex at every unforgiving Death Eater she found.

-

-

-

Draco's mission was only half complete. There was one more task to be done. He caught up with Crabbe and Goyle in the hall amidst the terror-filled screams of the students, nodding at them to follow him.

Finding the old wizard was much easier than he would have expected. Draco extended his wand, his heart pounding wildly in his throat. Dumbledore's knowing eyes mocked him from behind his half-moon frames; the ever-present sparkle still in evident. Draco's ears were ringing, his mouth was dry, and he couldn't seem to say the spell. It was simple, two words to end his life. A simple Avada Kedavra. He heard Dumbledore say something and vaguely remembered answering, but in the end, no matter what he did…he thought of her and her quiet courage. Ginny wouldn't leave his mind.

He lowered his wand only to see the green glow wash over Dumbledore anyways, Snape's spell haunting his ears. He watched the life fade from his eyes as the loss of Dumbledore echoed in a scream of a student. Snape ran up to Draco, ushering him off, yelling above the noise.

"Can't even perform a simple killing curse? What is _wrong_ with you, boy?"

He left Hogwarts with Snape and the others, quite aware of where he was going. He would see Voldemort again tonight. And there he would be punished for his failure in front of everyone, probably with death. Taking a deep breath, he shoved all thoughts of Ginny from his mind, and readied himself for whatever may come. This was his life now, and he would welcome it, however short-lived it may be.

-

-

-

Dumbledore's funeral was a haze to Ginny, especially with Harry's decision to "break up" with her. The one time she probably could have used his shoulder to cry on, and he didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't shed a tear, not for any of it. Especially not for him. He'd kept his end of the bargain. He hadn't changed. Now she finally had the time to get over him, and here she was dwelling on their every moment together.

The circumstances had grown bigger than themselves; there were more important things at stake now…people she cared about could die in this war. She tried to tell herself he wasn't one of them. That what she felt for him was pity, not compassion. Misfortune, not sorrow. Curiosity, not…not love. Never love. These were times of war. And love cannot be where hate resides.

From that day on, she made the conscious decision to hate Draco Malfoy and all he stood for. She would not rest until she saw him die.

-

-

-

And we're done with chapter 4! It's also on the shorter side, but longer than 3, at least. Wow, I'm really having a great time with this story; the characters are so much fun, so complex when you put them in these situations.

I hope it didn't get too overly fluffy this time. Chapter 2 and the epilogue will probably be the worst of it. Hopefully. Not sure if there're one or two more chapters to come before the epilogue…we'll see where this story takes us!

Reviews, por favor!

-- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	5. Chapter 5

He was back in the graveyard.

Draco shuddered at the constant blows to his mind. He tried to hold his resolve firm, convince himself there was nothing to know so he would think the same…Voldemort abruptly stopped his invasion on his mind.

"_Crucio!"_ the Dark Lord cried.

Draco heard his own voice whimper in pain. It was unimaginable. It was everywhere, not one hair on his head was safe. It radiated from the point in his heart where Voldemort's wand was pointing at…and from there it was like an ocean of fire with turbulent waves, ripping the skin from the inside out and healing just in time to have it slashed again. He was amazed there was no blood coming from his unseen wounds…a slicing pain came to his eyeballs, like someone had taken them from their sockets with a rusty knife. Through his turmoil, he heard the snake-like hiss of his master.

"You failed me, boy. If it hadn't been for Severus, Dumbledore would still be alive, and you would be in much worse shape than you are now. One day, you will thank me for this. One day, you'll see that if I hadn't been so harsh with you, you never would have learned. I am merciful in torturing you this way."

With one last stab with his wand, he broke the curse, leaving Draco collapsed on the floor, so close to blissful unconsciousness, but the harsh reality of the pain kept him cognizant.

"You will never fail to heed my orders again, correct?"

Draco took a moment to collect himself, the pain receding somewhat as he moved back to his knelt position. His head bowed. "If you wish to keep me alive, yes, my Lord."

"Your father has reminded me of your usefulness in letting the other Death Eaters into the castle, and for that your life is spared."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Then I am understood?"

He looked up here. "Yes, Lord Voldemort."

-

-

-

When he was home, his mother worried over him incessantly, keeping him as comfortable as she could. He spoke with his father as soon as he was well enough about what had happened that night. They were in his room, and Draco was readying himself for bed.

Lucius chose his words carefully when answering his son's question. "You have potential, Draco. And the Dark Lord knows what a powerful asset you will be in the War to follow, and the occupations preceding it. But you mustn't fail him again. He is not usually so merciful."

"But why this time? Why do I get a second chance? I've seen him deal with others with a much heavier fist—"

"Do NOT question the Dark Lord's methods, Draco! Just try to keep your mind focused on the task at hand, and not on those lower than you."

In that moment, Draco knew his father knew about Ginny. He had chosen not to say anything as to keep him focused. But he knew. "Your obsession with that filth must end. It did no harm until a few nights ago. And now it is over, Draco. Learn to accept that. These are not times for love. These are times of war. You must be at your full potential, or my loyalty to the Dark Lord will not save you next time. Do not be naïve; he will kill you for your next mistake."

With that, Lucius left his son to a night of fitful dreams.

-

-

-

Ginny's 6th year was a blur of uncertainty. Ron and Hermione (finally together in the times of uneasiness) were constantly worried about Harry and his search for Voldemort. Harry owled when he could, never in his own hand or signed, but it let them all know that he was alive, and if not well, at least he was fighting.

Hogwarts was in a state of confusion with McGonnagal trying her best as Headmistress of the school. Dumbledore's shoes were large ones to fill, indeed. Students received owls every day informing them of the deaths of loved ones. The halls were void of any laughter. Smiles were seen on a rare occasion, and the teachers had no problem in keeping their classes queit. Everyone had a quiet fright about them, a fear none could escape, even at the merriment of holidays and graduation.

Ginny's summer was eventful as she listened in on meetings of the Order, Harry showing up occasionally to inform them on the search for the Horcruxes. Her biggest fear about school was that it would shut down before she could finish. When she returned for her 7th year, Hogwarts was as it had never been before. No first years were sorted into Slytherin. All children of Death Eaters were no longer enrolled in wizarding schools. She tried her best to study, get good grades; get ready for her N.E.W.T.'s…but her mind would always stray to Draco.

Every victory for the Order was a loss for his side. She told herself she hated him, hated him for making her see him as a person. He had thoughts, feelings, opinions. And though they may not agree with her own, the insight she had into him was something only she possessed.

The highlight and horror of her 7th year was a trip to Hogsmeade, near the Christmas holiday. She was wandering out of the Three Broomsticks when she heard the screams. The Dark Mark swirled in the sky above her, and her throat ran dry, heart pulsating erratically. Hooded figures appeared through the streets, crowds rushing away in violent chaos. The screams sent a chilling fear through down her spine...she steadied herself and drew her wand, breathing deeply. She'd done her share of damage that final night at Hogwarts, she could do it again.

-

-

-

Why they were attacking Hogsmeade was a loss to Draco. It was an all-wizarding town. Everyone there got the wizarding world papers; they were all terrified already. What good would more killing do here? Their time would be better spent in Muggle towns, cleansing the wizarding world of the plague of the Mudbloods…get them where they sit. But no. The orders were to attack Hogsmeade. So he did.

A blast of green hit someone beside him; he looked down to see school robes. A Ravenclaw girl, third year at most. Something was wrong. To his understanding...there weren't supposed to be any students here.

Looking around, he saw a few other faces he recognized. He sighed deeply, forgetting what little conscience he had. "What's done is done, what will be done will be finished, and tomorrow, it will only be a memory," he told himself. There's no time for shame in war.

Out of the chaos he heard a voice he recognized, one he'd hoped not to hear in this place. The strong voice of a woman with a familiar tone…he'd heard it with the edge of childhood still left, but now, it was full of feminine strength. The voice sounded again, and he watched as spell after spell went soaring at his colleagues. He heard the occasional counter-curse…and then the one hex only she could perform so well. Peering through the darkness of the quickly coming dusk, he saw her flaming red hair and passionate fury. Ginny Weasley.

He was no longer in control of his actions. His mind was on leave and his body on auto-pilot; the next thing he knew, he'd hit her with the fully body bind and was dragging her into the nearest building.

-

-

-

She felt herself freeze and feared it was the end. At least she'd gone down fighting…but she could feel pain in her head from where she'd hit the ground. A slow trickle of blood ran from her head, but when she went to touch it, her arm wouldn't move. She tried the other before she recognized the spell; she exhaled a sigh of relief. She held her breath as a Death Eater approached. She hoped by appearing dead they'd leave her be. But as the cloaked figure brought her up…she recognized him. He took her into his arms and started to move her. She inhaled his unique scent and sighed. He'd found her.

-

-

-

Once in the building, he removed the spell and his mask, showing his face to her. She backed away from him, venturing further into the room. Her voice failed her as she opened her mouth, backing into a table. She stood there, waiting for him to speak.

He took a step closer, showing his face in the enchanted candlelight. His face had aged somewhat...his eyes were the same cold silver. His hair was a little longer, not as thin, but the platinum blonde color nearly brought a smile to her face. Tears caught in her throat, a few brimming her eyes.

He looked at his hand, a bit of her blood on his fingers. He rubbed them together, feeling the warmth. "You're hurt."

A mocking smirk came to her face. "After all this time, that's all you can think to say." She crossed her arms as he approached, searching for the cut. He found it above her right eye, tucked just behind her hairline. He noticed her cringe as he took out his wand. He chose to not let that hurt him.

He looked in her eyes as he murmured a simple healing spell, and she felt the wound closing. His gaze diverted to her cut as he finished, then cleaning the blood with another spell. "You'll have a scar."

"Healing's not your strong point," she said matter-of-factly.

They locked eyes, and he couldn't help but smile at her. A quiet smile; only she would have noticed it…and she did. For a moment, she saw him as she had so long ago: hers and lost. But she still loved him. And as she returned his smile, he could see it in her eyes. He moved his hand from the scar to her cheek, pressing his palm to her face. Her eyes fluttered closed from instinct. He was intoxicating.

He stepped closer, his breath warm on her eyelids. "Look at me, Gin."

She did, a tear sliding from behind her lashes. Her voice caught, heavy in her throat. "I don't want to feel this way about you anymore."

Pain and understanding flooded his features. "I never did."

He kissed her, coming in fast, leaving no room for objection. He held her tightly to him, arms pressed against her back. She smiled a sad sort of submission against his lips, opening her mouth to him. They sighed in unison as their tongues collided, a rushed sort of caress. He pulled her bottom lip into this mouth, scraping his teeth along the inside. She moaned into him, a hand tangling in his hair at the back of his neck. He lifted her up closer and she jumped onto the table, edging back onto it, pulling him on top of her.

He was anything but hesitant, knowing how little time they truly had together. He rained kisses on her neck and shoulders, throwing her robes away and opening her blouse. When he released her bra, she heard a scream from outside, remembering their surroundings and circumstances. She looked at him with sad eyes and bee-stung lips, reddened from kissing.

"I can't do this here."

"We don't have any other choice."

She moved to close her shirt, but he caught her hand, holding it fast. "We also won't have another chance," he ran his hands over her arms, then across her breasts and down her stomach, feeling the smoothness of her skin. "I didn't get to say goodbye last time. They won't look for us yet."

His hands continued his caress below her skirt, running up her legs. The ache of her center was near impossible to ignore. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I have to get you out of my head somehow."

He captured her lips in a tender kiss, willing her to understand. Ever since he'd left, he hadn't been able to shake her. Through everything he did, he saw her face. She was everywhere he looked; every warm fire reminded him of her. Maybe one last time would help him let go.

Her nimble fingers found the tie to his robes, and then the zipper to the pants underneath, undoing his pants and letting them pool at his feet. His boxers followed as he slipped her panties from her legs, hitching up her skirt. He supported himself above her on both arms; dropping his head to hers, he placed a kiss on her lips. He positioned himself at her entrance as their eyes locked. She nodded.

He filled her completely, and they moaned together at the familiar feeling of their joining. She adjusted to his size quickly, moving her hips slowly, showing him what she needed. His head fell on her shoulder, kissing at her neck as he pulled out, moving back in again quickly. Her arms held him fast, meeting his every thrust, using their embrace as leverage.

Time seemed to cease as they made love, taking time they didn't have, liberties they'd been afraid of before. He brought her to completion twice before he came inside her, this bringing her once more to orgasm, her tight walls flexing around him, pulling him further inside.

They lay there together, both knowing the other was less than comfortable on the wooden table, but not caring enough to move. They stayed joined as they caught their breath, and old feelings washed over them. This wasn't goodbye. Fate wouldn't allow it.

When he finally pulled out of her, he stood, dressing himself and putting his robes to rights. he looked back at her, noticing she'd managed to hold her blouse closed as she sat up, fresh tears evident in her eyes, her hair tussled sexily. He pulled her close, holding her a moment before kissing her, slow and soft and sweet. Maybe if he made her believe this was really the end…it would be. After it was all over…she wouldn't come looking for him. Maybe then he could forget her. She turned her head from him, breaking the kiss.

He spoke after the abrupt end of their kiss. "Goodbye, then."

She held his mask out for him to take. He stared at her outstretched arm, amazed at how it had come to this. She wasn't condoning…but she was accepting. She was accepting that this is how he would always be…no matter the faith she had in him…and continued to have. He nodded, taking the mask from her. "Goodbye."

Within moments, he was gone.

-

-

-

It was Colin Creevy who found her in the room, dressed, but unable to move from the table. The entire room reminded her of him now; her clothes were bathed in his scent. Colin eventually got her to leave and they went back to the castle, where Ginny folded her blouse and placed it in a bag.

She told herself it was just for a little while, just to make the nights a little easier until she settled back into her old routines…but she never got around to putting that blouse in the wash. She never did. It was her memory, her good in this war…the world be damned.

-

-

-

Well, I figured I should update. I like this chapter. I think it has a nice mix of other elements along with the…well, let's just say the reasons why this story is rated M. :D Please read and review, and I'm not making any promises about a faster update for chapter 6, but I swear I'm working on it!

-- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	6. Chapter 6

Forty-two students were killed that day, 76 more injured. It was the worst day in the history of Hogwarts, and McGonnagal announced at a banquet of remembrance, that if things didn't calm down soon…Hogwarts would be closed for good.

Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. She was Head Girl, those students were her responsibility…and she let them die. se was with Draco while innocent children were killed, some of the forty-two probably by his wand. Gryffindor had lost 12 students, most of them first years.

Slytherin, surprisingly enough, had lost the most. All those were not of pure blood had been attacked, 26 of them killed. It was obvious there was a point in this attack after all. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe place, a sanctuary. Under Lord Voldemort, there was to be no such hideaways.

Ginny dedicated herself to the well-being of Hogwarts and her schoolwork after that day. She received top-marks in all her classes, and found she had an affinity for healing. The ease with which such spells came from her wand amazed all her teachers. Even the most complex spells she mastered in record time. She was their golden girl…since Harry had left, there was no figurehead. Now Ginny Weasley meant hope for Hogwarts.

The nights were the hardest for Ginny. When she wasn't busied with her duties as Head Girl, she would read in the common room until early the next morning, where she would sneak off to her bed and give her overtired eyes a rest. Some nights she went without sleeping at all, pouring over novel after novel to keep her mind occupied. Quidditch practice kept her physically exhausted, but at night she would have to distract her mind with literature…otherwise she'd think of him.

Once or twice she fell asleep in tears, clutching the blouse she'd worn that fateful day. But everyone has their days, right? That was goodbye; he'd made that much very clear. He'd been sweet in the end…something Draco Malfoy never was, not even with her. Didn't that mean it had to be over now?

-

-

-

Ginny graduated at the top of her class, deciding she'd need a job to help pay her way through St. Mungo's Healer program. Fred and George offered her a job at their joke shop, and she worked there for a year, aiding the Order as much as she could in her spare time.

Now that she was allowed in the meetings, she understood the gravity of Harry's situation. She worried about him constantly; he was her best friend, save Hermione. A year and a half after she'd graduated, Harry asked to speak with her after a meeting at Grimmauld Place she had missed.

She flooed over wearing her work clothes: tight-ish jeans and a "Gryffindor Pride" maroon T-shirt she'd gotten in her last year at Hogwarts. Her hair had grown wavy and more magnificent, falling out of a loose ponytail at the back of her neck. When she saw him, she ran to him laughing, catching him in a warm embrace. She hadn't seen in him nearly eight months, no word from him in three.

"You had us all scared to death, you git!" she teased, "Couldn't even come by to say hello?"

He laughed at her, dark hair falling into his face, green eyes gazing at her from behind his same glasses. What once looking childish on him, he'd grown into…including his formerly gangly frame. He was a man in every sense of the word now; she felt a strange pride surging up in her stomach. "Well, I've been busy, Gin."

"I don't care if you're saving the world, there is always time for me," she stated matter-of-factly. She smiled brilliantly as he returned the favor, then leading her to sit down on the nearby couch.

"Actually…that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about, Ginny."

The look in his eyes confused her. "Yeah, sure, what?"

He took a deep breath. "Ginny, I haven't told the rest of the Order yet, but…I know where the last Horcrux is."

Her eyes went wide, disbelief and amazement fighting for control of her voice. "What?"

"I know where it is, and I know how I need to destroy it. But I also know that after that…the final battle will come simultaneously. In the same place as the Horcrux was."

"How can you know all this?"

"I've run into a few particularly talented Seers, and somehow…Dumbledore's pensieve wound up in one of my hideouts. It's almost…it's almost like he's still with me, you know? Guiding my steps? When I fight, I feel his presence almost as strongly as my parents."

She covered the hand on his knee with her own, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. A gentle encouragement. "So…why do you need me for this?"

"I need someone who's good with healing. The spells protecting the Horcrux are life-draining curses. I need you to keep me alive."

"Harry…I'm flattered that you think I'd be able to do this, but…I haven't studied in over a year and a half, and to my knowledge there's no spell to prolong life while another is designed to drain it—"

"I know. That's why I'm keeping quiet for now. For your part, I need you to take an apprenticeship I got for you at St. Mungo's. Learn as much as you can, and find a spell that will work. Search the old magic…healing is one of the oldest forms of magic. Then, when you're ready, we'll go."

"Meaning I'll be at the final battle with you."

He grinned widely, his green eyes sparkling. "Yes, you would be. Do you understand? Is this something you want to do?"

She nodded ferociously. "Yes, I mean, you got me an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's, I mean…this is amazing! And I finally get to help the Order, like _really_ help…"

"And because of this, I'll be hanging around a lot more, Ginny."

He looked at her for a moment, a short glance, before he stared down, away from her. She knew what he meant. He was referring to his 6th year, her 5th. He didn't know all the facts of what she was going through at that point in time, he must look back on it differently than she.

"Harry…I don't know…we're still in the same situation as before, worse even. The reason we broke up still exists."

"But we're almost at the end of this now. Ginny…you're going to be there no matter what, now. The end is coming fast, and with our plan…you'll be there to watch it all. If things go south…I just can't deal with thinking that my last thought could be of how we never got a chance, not a real chance. The way I see it…we don't have any other choice."

She jumped inwardly at his choice of words, remembering the last time she'd heard them, how different the circumstances were. She was in his arms that last time…she felt her eyes grow misty, and she hoped Harry would attribute it to her over-emotional side, or at least be enough of a gentleman not to ask. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, catching her eyes in a staring contest, kissing the skin lightly. She gave him a half-smile in return, watching him mimic her expression as she shook her head slightly.

"I have to think about this, Harry. I can't give you an answer now."

"That's alright, Ginny."

Despite his words, she felt him move closer, and her eyes avouched it. He was moving closer to her. Her eyes fell to half-lidded, her voice nothing but a weak whisper, though she willed it to sound stronger than it did. "Harry, what are you doing?"

He whispered back, pausing but a breath from her lips. "Giving you something to think about."

It was a gentle kiss, soft and loving. He approached her with an unsure kindness, not wanting to rush her into anything, but just letting her know that he was there, and that he wasn't going anywhere. Ginny's better judgment got the best of her, and she answered the kiss. If Draco was the only reason why she thought she shouldn't, that would be foolish. All he ever did was break her heart and run off. Not once did he say he loved her. Harry was a safe bet…he would never hurt her. And that was enough to make her answer his kiss, adding a subtle pressure to let him know it was alright. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth, and she allowed it, pressing a hand to his face as she exhaled deeply. It felt good to kiss someone again.

Harry was the one to pull away, not wanting her to do something she may regret later. Just because she was kissing him back didn't mean she was sure of her actions, and he knew that. He smiled at her. "See you around, then?"

"Yes. Yes you will."

Ginny leaned over and gave him a hug before she went to the fireplace. Taking a handful of Floo Powder, she spoke loudly the address of her flat in London, and vanished into the flames.

Once in her apartment, she collapsed onto the cold stone of her fireplace and wept uncontrollably. She didn't know why, but as soon as she'd kissed Harry…Draco's face had come into her mind.

-

-

-

Ginny worked studiously in her apprenticeship, learning more feats of healing magic than she could have ever imagined. Everything was so new and fresh to her, that she felt her getting that old vivacity about her again. She began to enjoy life more, to close her eyes and relish in a cool breeze on a warm day. She even smiled when Harry would occasionally leave a bouquet of flowers on her desk at work, never signed or with a note for fear of the wrong people discovering it, but she knew who they were from. The flowers were never her favorite, but then again, few knew she loved orchids. She doubted even her mother did.

Harry was correct in his assumption that she would find her answers in the old magic. Instead of finding the direct answer, she found the curses that were most likely surrounding the Horcrux and discovered their source of power. By deviating off that and channeling it through a series of complex energy spells, she should be able to create a bubble of energy around Harry until the spells had run their course, and then he could destroy the last Horcrux, and Ginny would hide herself until the battle was over.

Every now and then, she would find herself lonely and call on Harry. They never did more than speak with one another, maybe kiss a few times, but she could never bring herself to define what they were. She knew it was unfair to Harry to keep him on a string, but she didn't feel like she had any other choice. It wasn't a matter of keeping Draco in her heart, but something didn't feel particularly right with Harry, either. He was the easy way out, she knew that. Sure, he was a great guy, and he was a safe choice, but just because he was safe didn't mean he was right. She deserved a mysterious romance, someone she didn't quite understand. On nights where she thought like this, she simply reminded herself she already had…that maybe this was what real love, forever love, was like.

It was an everyday love that sprung up between them in the months to follow. He made her feel safe and comfortable, she loved hanging around him. She could always talk to him when things weren't going right, and when she was frustrated with her work, he would kiss her temple to "make it better". It was some sort of Muggle tradition she didn't quite understand, but it made her happy nevertheless.

One night, they were at her flat, drinking coffee after eating a large meal Ginny had made herself. Harry seemed on edge. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just you don't normally have to think for a thousand years when I ask you a simple question. Like if you're alright or not."

He laughed under his breath at her teasing expression, taking a sip of his coffee, then placing it on the coffee table in from of them. "Ginny…I got the go ahead from the Order with our plan."

"Really? That's amazing! Now we can finally put all our good work to use."

"Yes…"

She eyed him disbelievingly. "You're not having second thoughts about it, are you? You know this will work as well as I do. Snape's reported there's no activity where the Horcrux is—"

"I still don't trust everything he says."

"You know Dumbledore and Snape came up with that plan themselves. That was how it had to happen, Dumbledore heard that prophecy himself. If Snape hadn't killed him, then Voldemort would have gotten to you in your 7th year, even with Dumbledore's overprotective nature."

"I know…but still. When he speaks, it's like…I don't know. Anyways, I'm getting off subject. We're scheduled to go next week. The time feels right, Ginny."

"I know what you mean, I'm so excited—" she stopped her sentence short as she realized what he'd taken out of his coat while speaking to her. He meant a different time. A time to get married kind of a time. She gasped as he opened the box, showing her a beautiful sparkling ring, white gold and a pear-shaped diamond in the center. Two rubies sat on either side of the diamond, matching the darker pigments of her hair. Simple, but gorgeous.

"Ginny, I don't know if this is all going to work out in the end…but if it does…Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny lost the ability to speak, and as her mind had taken leave at that moment as to avoid dealing with the situation, she hadn't a clue what to do. Her mouth sort of hung open in a most unattractive way, and her eyes bulged from her head.

"Uhm…Ginny? Did you hear me?"

She shut her mouth promptly and smiled. "Yes, yes, I heard you but Harry, I…I don't know what to say, this is so—"

"Sudden? I know. But think about it, Gin. You and me. Forever. We could have kids, a life together. Watch them go off to Hogwarts, be in Gryffindor, get Prefect, Head Boy and Girl."

"What if they're not magical?"

"I'll love them just the same, you know that. Come on, Ginny. What do you say?" He smiled brilliantly. "Have a life with me?"

She smiled at him, a genuine smile, and she felt how she was supposed to feel when a man proposes to you. Her heart soared and all doubt flew from her mind. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

-

-

-

Yes, I'm aware you all hate me now. But don't worry. This isn't how it ends. But Harry doesn't die, either, so please don't leave a comment like that! I've got it all worked out…

-- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	7. Chapter 7

She and Harry were inseparable after that night, and she realized she was actually happy. She'd let go enough to move on. A part of her would always linger on him…but the rest of her was completely content with Harry. He was offering her a life, a real life. The one she'd always wanted. This was what she needed.

They announced to the Order what would be happening, and they all took it surprisingly well. They agreed it was the best way, and suggested they strike an encampment of Death Eaters to prove as a distraction. Ginny wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck, not wanting to get everyone excited when Harry and she knew very well that after this…he may not be coming back.

The day of the mission came quickly, must faster than Ginny had expected. She was dressing in dark clothes, tying a light-weight black robe over them. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, and then moved to her jewelry box. Pulling out the long chain, she stared in amazement at the ring and what it symbolized. It really was beautiful.

With a pop, she saw Harry appear in the mirror behind her, dressed similarly as she. "You okay, Gin?"

"Um, yeah, just…having a little trouble with the clasp on this chain—"

"Wear it today."

She stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What?"

"Wear it for me today. No one we know will be there…and then when it's over…we can show all of them. It will be a double celebration. Come on," he stepped to the side of her, sliding the ring from the chain and holding it and her hand, ring poised at the end of her finger. "Wear it for me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Harry."

He kissed her once, an elongated peck, before he held her close. "God, I love you, Gin."

She smiled in response, readying her wand for Apparation. "You ready?"

He took her hand. "As I'll ever be."

-

-

-

They reached their destination instantaneously. The graveyard was dark, and Harry's scar burned with a white-hot fury. He recoiled, hand flying to his forehead.

"What is it?"

""Something' snot right…I've been here before. In a dream once…I saw a gathering at this place. Before the Hogsmeade Tragedy…I saw Death Eaters through Voldemort's eyes."

A chill went through her. "So what are we looking for?"

"A tablet. Over there."

They wandered through the rows of graves, toward a central point. The grass was matted down here; it was obvious this was a regular meeting place. The tablet sat in the center, a demure podium made of the same gray stone. Harry crossed in front of Ginny, wand at the ready, just close enough so he could read it.

"What's it say?"

Cold fear froze his blood in his veins, his pulse slowing to a mediocre thump. He read the three small words aloud.

"Nice try, Harry."

Just then, another popping sound was heard behind them. Ginny whipped around, wanting to scream, but no sound came form her throat. A dark figure was hooded behind him…Lord Voldemort had come.

Harry spoke first. "So you brought Lucius along, have you? Thought you might need his assistance?"

"Who I have brought with me is not your concern. The only thing that matters is that you're finally here. And I can finally end this."

Voldemort flung his wand out at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he cried.

Harry's shielding charm was weak and only blocked a fraction of the blast. The rest went through, hitting him in the chest. Ginny thought quickly.

"_Curatio integritas medeor_!"

A white blast of light came from her wand, rising Harry into the air a few feet. When the light vanished, he stood on his feet, taking a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes.

Voldemort stared in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I wasn't entirely dead, just injured severely. Her spell reversed the effects she could, and the rest was up to me," Harry threw his own spell at him, surprised when it actually hit. He had no wards on him…he was vulnerable. Meaning that…

"There were only six Horcruxes, weren't there? All this time you've been waiting for me to come here and finish me before I got to you!"

Voldemort only smirked. "It took the famous Harry Potter this long to figure it out I sent those 'Seers' to you. I gave you the pensieve. I wanted this to end with just us."

"So you bring a lackey?"

"Someone had to vouch for the truth. No one will believe it when you're dead. I suppose you did the same thing with your little Healer over there."

"Enough! _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Both ducked the spells, and it had begun. The end was here. They dodged in and out of the graves, using tombstones to block a variety of curses and spells. Ginny hid behind a large rock on the outside of the central area, watching it all unfold. His masked friend stayed in the same place he'd Apparated to. Obviously under orders not to assist, he stood calmly, waiting for it to be over. Harry bided his time, waiting for the right moment to cast the special spell the Order had come up with especially to hold Voldemort, alive, until the Order could come and assist. He had found his spot in the landscape when he tripped in dodging another attack. Voldemort stood over him, a smirk evident in his red, snakelike eyes. "Farewell, Harry Potter."

Ginny ran to him, healing spell at the ready. "_Curat_—"

Voldemort held Harry down, kicked his wand away, and pointed his own at Ginny. "_Avada Kedav_—"

"_Crucio!_"

Voldemort fell, crumpling to a tortured mass, giving Harry the time to get his wand, casting the spell on Voldemort. Voldemort tried to move, but was unable to do so. 'Other members of the Order would arrive soon…it was over. Really over. Voldemort was to be no more.

Ginny glanced to where the Cruciatus Curse had come from and found no one. She whipped around in a frenzy; trying to find her rescuer…she caught a glimpse of him as she peered off into the distance. His hood removed, she recognized it was a Malfoy, but not the one Harry had expected. It was Draco…her Malfoy. She called out to him in a quiet voice. "Thank you," hoping it would stop him, make him stay, something. He'd changed after all…even if it was just for her.

-

-

-

Draco did turn around, but Ginny was captured in Harry's cheerful embrace. Draco had seen the ring on her finger, it had flashed it he torchlight, and he knew what it was. A wedding ring. So she was married. Great. Fine. Perfect. Now it was over. He did what he did because there was no point in her dying, it was all over anyway. Harry had been reaching for his wand, he would have rescued her, been her knight in shining armor. He was a Malfoy; he was always on the winning side. It was impractical to continue serving the Dark Lord when he was obviously going to lose. This way, he had something to use as a defense in court, as he was sure would come. Now she would live to have the life she always wanted…with him.

-

-

-

"Ginny, we did it!"

"Yes, we did," tears sprang to her eyes, and Harry wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "Why are you crying? It's finally over."

She laughed sadly to herself, knowing he meant something else, but the answer was still the same. "Yes, it is."

"So these are happy tears?"

She shook her head yes and hugged him back, but as she gazed off, staring in Draco's direction, she watched him Apparate away. More tears came, and she tried to keep them from surfacing, choking herself on her whispered words. "They have to be happy tears now."

-

-

-

The main members of the Order arrived in no time, casting the final spell together to end Voldemort's life, and ensure he could not be resurrected by cremating the old Horcruxes with him.

The celebration took place at Grimmauld Place, firewhiskey and Butterbeer arriving by the keg, all kinds of food and sweets making surprise appearances as more and more of the Order appeared, with the first real smiles and laughs Ginny had seen and heard in a long, long time. She hugged all of her family, happy to see she had not lost even one of her many brothers. She had been fortunate…her whole family was there.

Harry made his way through the crowds of people and found her, a smile of triumphant joy plastered across his face. He took her in his arms, swinging her around, the both of them laughing. He stopped their spinning, setting her down gently, head in her hair.

"So do we tell 'em or let 'em figure it out for themselves?" he whispered in her ear.

She smirked seductively. "I think they're a smart enough bunch…"

He returned her smirk, lowering his lips onto hers. She kissed him fully, trying to get lost in the feelings she used to…but it was different. She loved him, sure…but why did she see Draco walking away again in her mind?

-

-

-

Her mother was thrilled, of course. It was everything she'd ever hoped for her little girl…Ginny had her Prince Charming, her hero. That was enough for Molly. She and the rest of the Weasley women (Hermione, Fleur, and Charlie's wife, Laura) devoured the idea of wedding plans, tackling such subjects as the size to the wedding to flowers to dinner in a frenzy. Ginny felt as if she were in a whirlwind of commotion, so much to plan, so much to do; she barely saw Harry besides to go dress shopping.

She found the perfect dress; it was perfect for her, a crisp white color, long and formal. The bodice was fitting, a simply lace adorned the neck, cutting low, but elegantly so. Long sleeves were a beautiful beaded lace running down her arms, fanning out slightly at the wrists. The veil was simple, falling into her face in gossamer waves. Harry gasped for air when he first say her…she quite literally took his breath away. He moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You. Look. Amazing, Ginny."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, when are we getting married again? How long do I have to wait?"

"Only a month more, Harry. Just a month."

"To think, it's been a year today since we defeated Voldemort."

"I know, it's pretty amazing."

He smiled at her. "You're pretty amazing."

It was cheesy, but it made her laugh. She knew that was why he'd said it.

-

-

-

The day of the wedding came, and Ginny's Muggle alarm clock blared in her ear at 9:00 that morning. Didn't really matter, she was already awake. She'd barely slept the whole night. She had so much to do, so many things on her list…but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She laid there, comforter pulled up under her arms, hair tousled and spread on her pillow, taking a deep breath. She sighed.

"I'm getting married today."

Cold feet didn't begin to describe how she was feeling. Everything in her froze; she began to panic. Ginevra Molly Potter. Somehow that didn't have the same ring to it as it did before. That name was once all she every wanted…she still felt the flames of her childhood crush from her early years of at Hogwarts. Was that all there was? Childhood memories and a secure future? It wasn't that he was unattractive or, but she couldn't see him that way. He was handsome, but not sexy. She laughed at her thought process. Was that all that was keeping her back? Attractiveness? She shook all doubt from her mind and rose from bed, heading to the shower.

-

-

-

She arrived at the church already in her dress, mother right behind her. She went inside the church and turned immediately right, into her room before the double doors that led to the aisle. She nearly laughed when she saw a very pregnant Hermione ready to try and help her with hair, and she let her fuss. The last thing she needed was an upset hormonal pregnant Hermione. Hermione put her hair half up, half down, beautiful curls framing her face. Small white flowers were charmed in place in her hair. She put the veil over her face, looking with Ginny at the reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Ginny."

They all left her alone at her request, only moments left until the wedding, and she sat in front of the mirror, trying to smile. She lifted the veil from her face for a moment; trying not to let a tear slide from her face…it would ruin her make-up…but no. Everything was numb…she didn't feel right, _this_ didn't feel right. Why did she feel the need to second guess everything eight minutes from the wedding?

"You really shouldn't be wearing white, Ginevra."

-

-

-

Guess who's talking? I think you all can…three guesses, first three don't count. Come on! And yes, I know I'm evil. But you love me. Chapter 8 is already in the works, so hopefully you don't have to wait too long for it!

-- of-ferrets-and-weaselettes

p.s. oh, and by the way, if anyone's wondering, i made up ginny's wonderful little spell there, but they're all infinitive latin verbs for healing and stuff like that. so i did my research at least! lol.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew who it was before she looked; no amount of time could make her forget his voice. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall opposite her, clothed in black pants and a black dress shirt, a blazer draped over his arm, not at all disturbed by the image in front of him. She fought the urge to stand, finding a wave of new and old emotions tossing her heart like a shell in the ocean. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his reflection. She found her voice.

"You."

"Me."

She took a deep breath. "Why?"

"I was around. Death Eater trial today, just came from there."

"And?"

"I got off. Had a good lawyer. Enough money."

"Oh."

Their staring contest through the mirrored glass continued, and she saw him look away, almost a pained expression on his face. It was like a flash of lightning; there one second, gone the next, his usual aristocratic air in place. She glared at him; what nerve did he have to come here today? So he saved her life. Big deal. The time for appreciation had long passed…he left her, more times than she could count. She rose from her chair and turned around to face him.

He didn't show it anywhere but his eyes, but something dropped to the pit of his stomach when he looked at her. She was radiant, a beautiful bride…then jealousy took over. She shouldn't be Potter's; he didn't understand her the way that…Draco realized how much this was bothering him and cleared his throat. He had to convince her out of this. Not for his sake, but for her own.

"It's a shame, really. All dressed up and nowhere to go."

Her confused expression mingled with anger as she strode towards him, slowly, one step at a time. She continued toward him as she spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"We both know you're not going out there."

She reached him, an inch at the most separating them, fire and fury behind her eyes. She hitched her chin up to him, their faces barely apart. The brown pigments seemed to flame at him as she murmured.

"How. Dare. You."

His breathing quickened as her scent filled the air between them, her presence overwhelming. Her breath was sweet and warm on his face, but her words were cold, her voice low and vicious.

"So you came back. For what? What do you think you're going to gain here? I'm getting married, Draco. Married. I'm going to have a real life with a wonderful man…that's something you never could have given me. We weren't even friends…but I loved you. I loved you more than you can ever imagine, and you couldn't even say it back. I don't need that. Harry cares about me, he really cares. And that's why you need to leave. And this time…don't bother coming back."

Her words surprised him, but he realized they shouldn't have as she continued to glare at him. When he found out she was only engaged…and getting married in a matter of hours…a strange panic swept through him, but it was tinged with hope. Maybe…he didn't even know what. But he had to stop her. He just…did.

"Say something," she demanded.

He met her gaze, his façade falling. He had no words left for her…so he kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone in his life. He framed her face with his hands, not allowing her to move. Slowly she responded, releasing the breath she'd unconsciously held in a sigh. He held her fast, leaving one hand pressed against her cheek as his other arm snuck around her waist. She couldn't help herself; she ran a hand through his hair, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues collided and he pulled her even closer, letting his hand fall from her face and to the smooth skin on her neck. His fingers snuck under her neckline, reaching toward her shoulder. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, and she held him close, not wanting to let go.

Draco smirked against her skin, knowing she didn't want to react this way to him. Her breathy moan was almost his undoing; it took all his self control to stop from going further. He took a deep breath, then kissed her lips, gently. She pulled away, embarrassed beyond belief, cheeks flaming in a hearty blush. She licked her lips unconsciously, and he knew he'd done it.

"My regards to the bride," he murmured, pinning her with one last look before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Ginny stayed where she was for a moment, trying not to feel as afraid as she was. He'd made her feel in ways Harry never had before. She walked up to the door and considered going after him…but her hand paused en route to the door handle. Instead she rested her head against it, trying to catch her breath. She turned and leaned heavily on the door, sliding down as she lost the will to stand. A hand strayed to her lips, eyes closing of their own accord. He didn't want her for his own; she wasn't fool enough to think that. But he didn't want her making a mistake, either. He'd stopped her in the only he could. He was trying to be a friend.

-

-

-

Draco leaned against the door to her room; eyes slammed shut, heart pounding in his ears. He'd done what he'd set out to do. He'd stopped her. Calmly, he collected himself, ran a hand through his hair, and walked out of the church.

-

-

-

Arthur Weasley found his daughter at his feet when he went to fetch her. She didn't have a smile on her face, nor was she crying…just sitting there on the floor in front of the doorway. There was something eerily calm about her composure, a solemn sort of determination, regret written in her features.

"Ginny? You ready, darling?"

Her head snapped up and she met his gaze. In a split second she'd made her decision. "I can't."

She ran past her bewildered father and out the doors of the church, the ring left on the dresser by the mirror. The sky opened up and rained down on her, plastering her veil to her hair. She took it off and threw it into the road, letting her hair down in the steady downpour. She laughed as her dress clung to her body, becoming partially see-through, but she didn't care. She danced in the rain as she smiled for a moment, before she came to her senses. She needed to get away, standing in the rain was doing nothing for her. Her wand was still in the church, back in the room. She darted inside.

-

-

-

Equally drenched and about 100 feet away, behind a statue was one Draco Malfoy. She'd changed her mind after all. She was wet, but determined, that one. She was still going to marry Harry. He turned away and took a moment to collect himself, then Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

-

-

-

She dashed into the room, trying to escape notice, but when she opened the door, she found Harry sitting where she'd been moments prior, tears in his eyes, ring in his hand. He sat up quickly, confused, but suddenly hopeful. "Ginny?"

Her eyes closed slowly in dread. "Harry…look… I'm so…so sorry but I…I can't do this. I thought I could, and I_ do_ love you ….just…not like this anymore."

"Why not? What happened, was it something I—"

"No, Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. This is just a 'me' thing. There's nothing that can be changed now. I'm sorry, Harry."

He stood, walking over to her, raising her chin so his eyes met hers. "Is there someone else?"

She kept his gaze, her eyes piercing his. "No." She wasn't lying.

"Then where is this coming from, Gin?"

She answered him frankly. "For once, it's coming from me. I'm sorry, Harry."

She collected her wand and left.

-

-

-

At her flat, she changed into traveling clothes and packed a suitcase, determined to do something with her life. She was going to experience…live life to the fullest, find herself in the great unknown. She had enough money in her account in Gringott's, plus what she'd planned on spending on her honeymoon. It was enough to live in hotels for a few months.

And that's exactly what she did. She owled her family to inform them of her actions, and then she owled Harry an apology, conveying all her greatest wishes for a future friendship if he could ever forgive her. He of course agreed, and they started a correspondence via owl.

Harry would tell her about life back home, Ginny stopped in to see Hermione give birth to a beautiful girl, a very rare Weasley female. After that she was off again. She traveled all over America, and even carried out a Muggle dream of backpacking through Europe. Sure, it was easier being a witch and all…but she found an escape in the Muggle world. She wore jeans and T-shirts from rock concerts she went to.

She went to a single's bar in Mexico and had her first tequila. She traveled through France and had a tour of Beauxbatons, where they all but offered her a job as their school Healer. Had she spoken better French, she may have accepted, but she wasn't done exploring yet. If she were to settle down, she'd want to be closer to home.

In Spain, she developed a taste for coffee and black Spanish tea. She met up with some friends from school by chance in Madrid, and went clubbing with them, learning to dance one night from a handsome Latino man. She was smart enough not to get drunk, because though she'd traveled abroad for nearly half a year now, she hadn't been sleeping around. In fact, she hadn't even slept with Harry, save for once on the night she'd agreed to marry him.

In a beautiful hotel room in Italy, Ginny lounged luxuriously in her bed of crisp white sheets one morning, the windows flanking the bed were open; sunlight pouring in. Lavender and lilac bushes beneath her room let their scent waft through the windows, and Ginny sighed, content and happy. She lay on her stomach, quill in her mouth, thinking what next to journal about. She knew her travels were coming to a close; she had only enough money to pay for meals today. She'd be going home tomorrow morning.

She wasn't sure how she felt about going back. Her letters from Harry showed he'd moved on and thought of her as a friend, and had met someone working with him in the Ministry that he was seeing seriously. Even the twins were married off, and there she was, 27 today and no man in sight. Three more years to 30. She chose not to think about it.

In her diary, she confided: Things will probably be alright…but I hope Draco isn't married. I'd rather not deal with that right now.

-

-

-

Ginny arrived at her flat the next afternoon, exhausted but glad to be home. Nothing much had changed, besides the large pile of mail left by owls on the kitchen table. She had nothing in the fridge, so she quickly went to the store and stocked up, making dinner for herself.

After she ate, she sorted through her mail, finding one letter in particular that caught her attention. A letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Curiously, she broke the wax weal and unfolded the letter. It was from Headmistress McGonnagal, inquiring if she would like to work at the school as a Healer, as Madame Pomfrey wanted to retire. Ginny considered it over a cup of coffee…then responded via owl. She'd take the job.

-

-

-

Harry was married the next spring, and that fall, Ginny started her new job. It was nice to be back in Hogwarts, a part of her knew she'd never leave. Bill and Charlie's oldest sons were first years in Gryffindor, and they had Ron's knack for getting injured. They were in the Hospital Wing more than most, though sometimes just to visit.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was finally filled, and Neville Longbottom became Professor Sprout's assistant, a job he loved immensely. Hogwarts was once again a safe place for all who were magical, regardless of "blood purity". Everything returned to normal; Slytherins and Gryffindors exchanged sneers in the halls, Hagrid had his dangerously rare pets, Moaning Myrtle still haunted the girl's bathroom, Peeves was still a royal pest, but she was a part of something, something she loved and cared deeply about.

The big buzz around the staff was Hermione's idea of a class reunion, as a way to put old rivalries and bad times behind them. It was to be a feast in the Great Hall for Hermione's class graduates and their guests at the end of the year, the night after the students had left. This of course meant the teachers had to stay after one more day, but no one complained. It was a good idea; Hermione's graduating class had been the most tumultuous in the history of Hogwarts.

Ginny was to attend the dinner as a member of the current staff, meaning not in her Hospital Wing attire. She didn't really own too many fancy things…and she didn't really know why she felt the need to dress up. It wasn't like anyone special was going to be there. It was just Hermione, Ron, and Harry and his wife. Everyone else she knew in that year probably wouldn't remember her…or probably wouldn't come. She tried to deny the reason why she got the Prophet every morning…and immediately checked the Announcements section. Thus far, he hadn't even been mentioned. Well fine then. Maybe he'd just left for good now.

The evening came, and Ginny walked to her place at the front table somewhat nervously. She was wearing a simple black dress, floor length, a slit on her right side to allow her to move. It had a swooping neckline, and one strap keeping the dress up, wrapping around her right shoulder. She wore diamond studs she bought in Europe, and strappy black heels on her feet. Her hair was piled crazily on her head, a few tendrils coming down in beautiful curls. She looked great, and she knew it, but she was still nervous, knowing he wouldn't come anyways.

All arrived at around 7:00, and Headmistress McGonnagal spoke to the crowd, welcoming them back and explaining the reasoning behind the reunion. Hermione spoke briefly as well, expressing her wishes for them to remember their Houses, but to remember their loyalties to each other as a graduating class, as well.

And that's when it happened. In .2 seconds, Ginny's life flashed before her eyes. The Great Hall's doors opened, and through it walked a very much grown Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in fine black robes, a Slytherin green dress shirt underneath. Dangling on his arm was a beautiful woman, Ginny recognized her from a few clothing magazines she subscribed to. A model. Leave it to Draco to bring a model to a reunion. Her dress was red, hair a deep brown, eyes a sparkling green. She was gorgeous, and Ginny felt a need to search for a ring on her finger. She was wearing a long coat over the skimpy red dress, she couldn't tell. Ginny caught her breath when she saw him stare right at her, almost mocking her with the woman on his arm. He gave her his famous smirk, the same glint in his eyes, then sat down next to his old comrades from school. That was all the acknowledgment he gave her. After all this time, and after everything that had happened, he only had a smirk for her.

She tried to keep her composure, surprised to even see him at all. She wasn't ready for this. Part of her had hoped for it, but…what had she really been wanting? Him to come at her, arms open, catch her in a warm embrace and kiss her in front of everyone? She laughed at her own stupidity, trying to ignore the tears welling in her eyes. She played with her food for a moment, then realizing she couldn't stop her tears from falling. McGonnagal looked at her, worried. "Ginevra, dear, are you all right?"

Ginny calmly stood and left the room on shaking legs, headed for the Hospital Wing. She sat on one of the beds, facing the wall. God, she needed to be alone. It would all be over soon enough, and then she could go home and pretend none of this had ever happened. Why didn't it occur to her to bring a date of her own? It could have saved her this embarrassment—

"Funny how we keep meeting like this."

-

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

Why did he have to follow her? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone, the last thing she needed right now was to have to talk to him. She tried to catch her breath, wishing she could will away her tears and weak, broken voice. She needed to be strong to talk to him. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Oh, we've regressed that far, have we? Back to a last-name basis?"

"I said, leave me alone."

She refused to turn to him, refused to let him see her crying…refused to let him see her reduced to this…just because he'd come with someone, had the nerve to arrive fashionably late just so she'd see him. He infuriated her.

His voice dropped low, almost a whisper. "Ginny, come on—"

She turned from the bed and stood, pinning him with an intense glare. "Why the hell are you still here, Malfoy? I told you to leave, and you don't even have the decency to do that much for me after all we've been through. You have this terrible habit of showing up in the most important moments of my life and ruining them!"

"What, what have I ruined for you? Your years at Hogwarts? Your reputation as Head Girl back in Hogsmeade? Your perfect wedding to Harry-bloody-Potter?"

"You know as well as I do I would have gone through with it if you hadn't shown up."

"Oh is that so? You were so confident that you were sitting, blank faced, alone, in front of a mirror, on your _wedding day_."

"Second thoughts are only natural, I would have done it. But I didn't have the chance to think about how happy I could be because YOU had to show up!"

"Doesn't seem to matter what I did, you married him anyways!"

"No I didn't! My doubts turned to fact when you left and…I couldn't do it…I just couldn't do it anymore."

Something in Draco filled with an immediate liquid fire, a choking sort of instantaneous hope he couldn't deny. His voice lost no intensity, but the volume was much lower, a softer sort of urgency. His eyes flashed with a vengeance.

"You didn't marry him?"

Her left hand flew upward, pausing by her face, the back of her hand facing him. "Do you see a ring?"

The room was silent as he stared at her hand. Sure enough, her ring finger was bare. He walked closer to her, mesmerized. He paused mere inches from her, and took her hand tenderly in his. He smoothed his thumb across her finger, marveling in the absence of a wedding band.

His tenderness surprised them both, but she was the only one to show it. She couldn't hide her tears any longer. She choked up, heart racing, nerves on fire from his electric touch. She shook her head as she spoke to him, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"God, Draco, you notice the ring at the end of the war but you can't now?"

He breathed a laugh and met her eyes, and insatiable need to kiss her taking over him. He leaned closer, heart in his throat, holding her hand between them.

She whispered breathily, full of emotion. "What about your wife?"

He smirked, but it turned to a smile. A genuine smile. Her heart soared with his words. "She's just a date."

Their lips connected, and it was like they'd never been apart. His embrace consumed her; she held him just as tightly. She opened her mouth to him, but the kiss stayed tender. A caress of the soul in a physical expression. She sighed in relief as she pulled him closer to her. Her tears wet his cheeks as well as her own; he ran his hands up her sides, reveling in her curves. He twined their fingers together, bringing her arms up above her head, pinning her between the wall and his body. He obviously had no intention of stopping.

Ginny's heart was pounding, mind racing, and her body was betraying her. She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to be infuriated and find some way to make him feel like she had when he'd entered. So lost and longing and with no excuse or solution…but that's when she realized…he already had. Her almost-wedding day. Everything in her froze as she noticed his pattern. Every time, he'd swing by, then just like that, he'd be gone. She couldn't bear him leaving her…again.

Hastily, she broke the kiss, wrestling her arms free, but unable to move her actual body, and she stood pinned, her face a breath away from his.

"What?" His eyes were shining with a metallic sincerity she'd never seen, and she almost decided against speaking. But she had to know. Otherwise…she would drive herself crazy. She took a deep, cleansing breath, and spoke to him.

"I can't do this anymore, Draco.'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this! All of this with us and…Draco you stop in, sweet me off my feet, then drop me wherever's most convenient and then I don't see you again for year. Years, Draco. You have to tell me what to expect from this."

He took a step back from her, then another, raking a hand through his hair in frustrated thought. He was losing his grip on his emotions. As long as he'd known her, she'd been breaking through the walls around his heart. Without her, he'd tried to move on, he had, but nothing compared to her. That was the fact. One day, he ventured inside himself and found that he had no heart left. She'd taken the best parts of him because she _was_ the best parts of him. There was no denying it…she'd changed him. Most would say for the better. But he couldn't shake this fear…a fear that if he made it all real…it would disappear.

Something inside him snapped as his mind continued to swirl, and like a broken dam, everything came surging out of him. And the most frightening part was, it was all the truth.

"Ginny, I have never had any idea why I wanted to be with you. Things haven't changed that much; you're still a complete mystery to me. But that's not even right, I know everything about you, everything, but we're…us…we can't be. The world we live in won't allow it. No matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head, but that doesn't change the facts. I broke up your wedding in the hopes that you'd come find me afterwards, just like you did back in school…when it all began, down at the lake, remember?"

Here he looked to her for agreeance, acceptance, anything, and all she could do was nod her head and murmur a simple. "Yes, I remember."

He continued. "But then I saw you walk back into the church…and then you were gone, you disappeared off the face of the Earth, and believe you me, I looked _hard_ for you. Everywhere. But I couldn't find you…so I left it alone. Then I saw you there tonight and I had to see if it were true that…maybe if you still…never mind."

"If I still what?"

"I said, never mind."

"If I still loved you? Is that it?"

His gaze pierced hers, and he recovered from his moments of vulnerability. With a sad sort of arrogant smile, he answered her. "Yes. But apparently, I was mistaken."

"Draco—"

"Don't let me ruin another moment in your life."

"Will you wait a second?"

"Goodbye, Ginevra."

He walked forward to her and kissed her left hand politely, as if being introduced for the first time. Casually, he brushed the empty place on her finger, and tried not to let it bother him that he had a ring in his pocket, just in case. He left.

She didn't try and go after him. She knew better than that.

-

-

-

Ginny contemplated the evening's events that next morning over a cup of coffee, lounging in gray dance pants and a black camisole. Her red hair was falling out of a loose bun at the back of her neck, and she sighed, her eyebrows relaxing and nose wrinkling slightly at her own stupidity. She absentmindedly traced a finger around the rim of her coffee, using the mug more for warmth than the caffeine inside.

Part of her wanted to march up to Malfoy Manor and demand an explanation. Part of her wanted to leave it all along and never think of him again. The rest of her wanted to sit with her coffee until she figured out what to hit her head against first. She knew what would happen if she brought up the "what are we?" part of their…"relationship". She couldn't even bring herself to actually admit that the past years had been an extension of their relationship. He was just an obsession of hers…right?

No. Not at all. She'd always love him. She never got to tell him that, he'd left before she could say anything, and she had absolutely no idea why, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would always…always love him.

With a sigh, she silently berated herself for letting him take over her morning like this. It was her first day of vacation; she should be out doing something, maybe seeing her niece and nephews over at Hermione's. She poured herself some new coffee, and contemplated getting something to eat. Maybe she just needed to—

Her door flew open and then back shut, and she found herself caught in the hold of strong arms, her front pressed into a well-defined chest, her mug broken on the floor, coffee on the carpet. She recognized him immediately, and she couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Draco?"

"This is what it is, Ginny. I've thought about it, and I don't care anymore. We are what we are. We were never right, and we never will be, but you need this," He brushed a stray hair from her face, leaving his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears, "And so do I."

He moved closer to her, his forehead resting against hers, noses touching. "Okay?"

She nearly laughed at him; he acted as though she had no other choice. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she realized, she didn't. She shook her head, framing his face with her hands. They laughed nervously together, and she, for the first time initiated their kiss.

He was almost caught off guard, but instead, he felt everything all at once…and it was right. It was good. This…she was his everything. Plain and simple. He hated the fact that it was her, hated that he had to be so dependant on her, but he couldn't change the facts. In some way he couldn't describe or name, she had changed him into a person. He was different, and he hadn't even realized it. It was here that he finally identified his obsession with her. He…oh shit, he did. He really did. He wasn't just saying it, he…shit…!

Draco pulled away at this revelation, startling her as he walked across the room, pacing the floor, hand through his hair. He was mumbling to himself; he was the same as he'd been the previous night, ranting under his breath. Ginny caught every other word, hearing such things as "Oh Merlin" and "Why her?" and "What happened to you?"

Needless to say, these were not encouraging phrases. Regaining her composure, she was immediately infuriated. "What? What's so terrible? Decide you have to leave again? Can't make a commitment?"

He paid no heed to her words, just stopped his pacing. The murmurs ceased, and he tried to find coherent thoughts, real sentences to explain to her…oh fuck, how was he going to explain this to her?

It was only when Ginny marched over to him, arms crossed, eyes blazing, and one great smack to his face later, that he found his voice.

"What. The. Hell. Malfoy."

"Ginny, there's something wrong with me."

"And how is that?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"You're making it harder."

"You don't understand, Gin—"

"I would if you'd TELL me!"

"It's not that simple—"

"It is to me!"

"Because I LOVE you! Alright?"

The room was immediately silent, no sound but his heavy breathing. It was the first time he'd ever said those words to her. For as long as she'd waited, however unwillingly, this was the first time she'd felt it had been worth it. Her hands slowly fell from their angry, crossed position, and went to her sides. "You…you love me?"

"Yes! Okay?" He went over to her dining room set and kicked the chair, frustrated that it hurt more than he'd expected, and so throwing the chair to its side. She smiled sadly at him.

"That's what's _wrong_ with you? You love me?" She began walking closer to him as he opened his mouth to speak, keeping her pace at a slow stride.

"I don't know why, and I don't care to venture to find out, but I do. And for some reason, I don't want to leave anymore. I want to stay here, and be with you, and do all the stupid little family things I never had. I want to have kids, I want to wake up next to you, I want to talk to you for hours, I want a real house, I want to work, I want to be better; I even want to put up with your family, and I have no fucking idea why!"

She stopped moving so she was within a few inches of him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing his rant in a softer, intense tone, his eyes bearing straight into her soul.

"I didn't bargain for this, Ginny."

"I know."

"It's all your fault."

"I know."

"I really do hate this."

She breathed a laugh. "I know. I made you feel. Sorry."

He sighed sincerely. "I'll get over it."

She smirked at him. "You're not the most fun to love, either, you know."

"Yeah. But this is easy for you. I'll never get used to this."

"I suppose not."

"You'll probably hate me most of the time."

"Most likely."

"I'll be a terrible husband. A worse father."

She almost retorted, but then caught the end of his sentence. And the words he'd used. She cleared her throat nervously. "Uhm…husband?"

"Come on, Gin, you had to know that's where this was going. You're not that stupid."

With absolutely no grace or care to custom, he pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, took her hand, and without even asking her opinion, he put it hastily on her finger. "There. Happy now?"

She shook her head. It was just like him. Not even a simple "Marry me". Nope. Just to the point. Mockingly, she put a hand on her hip in protest. "You're supposed to ask first."

He shook his head at her. "I'm still a Malfoy, Gin. That much will never change."

He kissed her fully, amazed at how right things were. Something was stirring deep within him, and somehow he knew it wouldn't ever go away. He'd have to get used to the feeling of a warm fire in his gut. He'd have to learn to deal with catching his breath every time he looked at her. But as she opened her mouth to him and pulled herself closer, he realized, it was a pretty nice thing to get used to.

She stood on tip toe to reach him, hands pulling his head down closer to hers, deepening the kiss. They staggered over to the wall, Draco pinning her against it and himself, moving from her lips to torture the skin on her neck. Her soft moans were too much for him. He stopped his actions and looked at her. He didn't even ask permission. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom.

-

-

-

Yes. This chapter is finally over. Sorry for the long overdue update, but here's the problem. After chatting with a dear friend of mine reading the story, we came to the conclusion that this story is not "rated M for cute". So of course there had to be a sex scene after this. But I haven't had the dedication to get that bit finished yet. So I promise that the next chapter will start right where this one left off, and it will be wonderful. So those of you like Kelsey (cough cough) can get their "fix". lol. Ah, you all know you love. Come on…at least I updated. I by-passed beta-ing this chapter for you guys. You better comment nicely…;D

— of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


	10. Chapter 10

Draco kicked the door closed; his arms too busied supporting Ginny's back. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, sliding down his torso, arms looping around his neck. Their eyes met as her feet touched the ground, breaking their kiss. Both of their breathing sped up, hearts beating in time. They stoop there together, frozen in the moment, and lost in each other's eyes. Ginny was trying to come to terms with her new reality. Draco was thanking every last one of this lucky stars that he was there with her.

With a sudden reverence, he loosed her hair from its ponytail holder, her crimson locks cascading down her back. he hooked his thumbs in her front pockets, tugging her closer as he kissed down her neck, her breathy encouragement sweet to his ears. Ginny tangled a hand in his hair and smirked, feeling the familiar anticipation of their lovemaking. Just as she thought he'd grown gentler, he bit her hard in the curve of her neck, kissing and licking the tortured flesh. It tore a moan from her throat, and she started walking back towards her bed.

The mattress cut into the back of her knees, causing them to buckle under, and she found herself underneath a very aroused Draco. Slowly, he pulled off her camisole, remembering all the times before that he'd kissed her similarly, held her passionately, had her completely at his mercy by the power of his seductive ministrations. His hands found her breaths, kneading them roughly, coaxing sweet sighs from Ginny as her nipples hardened painfully against his palms. She arched her back, pressing herself against him, tangling a hand in his platinum locks.

He began to descend on her, kissing his way down her stomach, determined to take his time with her. She caught his head between her palms, her eyes betraying her want unashamedly. He questioned her, his breathing heavy.

"What?"

"Do that later. I need you now."

In any other situation, he would have laughed at her. Some other time, he would have teased her for the look of wanton desire she was giving him now. But things were too serious; if she needed him now, she needed him now. She was right; there was time for that later.

He helped her out of her pants and knickers, and Ginny assisted him with his shirt and pants, realizing they looked familiar. "Draco…is this what you were wearing last night?"

He slipped out of his boxers, flinging ht last barrier between them to the side. Pulling the covers over them, he positioned herself at her entrance, the tip of him pressing into her soft folds. Here her question registered in his mind. "  
Yes."

She rocked her hips against him, feeling him even closer than before, a frustrated moan issued from her mouth. he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before sliding in, all at once, taking her quickly, not giving her time to adjust to his size. Moments later, he started to move, his hands finding purchase in the sheets on either side of her head.

The overwhelming familiarity in which they fit together amazed her. He was like a wave, rolling over her body in loving caresses, their hips crashing together at each new thrust. Somewhere, in the sensual haze, she found the voice to speak.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?"

"No."

"Then why—"

"Didn't sleep. Couldn't."

She smirked at him, eyes crinkled slits in pleasure. "Me either."

He kissed her passionately; glad to know he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. And now they were together, literally a part of one another. Engaged, even. She moaned aloud, pulling Draco from his pleasant thoughts as he focused on the task at hand.

"Draco…why did it take us so long?"

"I don't know. I don't care to think about it."

With that, their conversation ceased, and with one final thrust, they came together, spiraling off into outer space, holding onto each other for dear life. As they fell back to Earth, he whispered things in her ear, sweet nothings that meant the world to her. He pulled out of her and was about to roll off when she caught his wrist, tracing her fingers up his arm, then curling around his neck. She smirked as she felt him shiver, her eyes bright with teasing seduction.

"I believe I said something about later…"

He smirked back, kissing down her stomach once more. "Here to please, Gin."

-

-

-

Draco woke to find her apartment dark. They were nocturnal, it seemed, having slept the day away in each other's arms. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he couldn't think of one place he'd rather be. He checked her clock. 8:00 pm. And he was still sleepy. It's like he was married already.

He felt her stir in her sleep, unhappily. A small coo of displeasure caught his attention, and he rolled over to see her huddled in a small ball, arms reaching out to an invisible person. He heard one word over and over again; a whispered murmur, then it became sentences.

"No, no no, please no…don't leave again, stay with me, I love you, no, please, please, no not again, please…Draco, stay, please."

Tears sprang to his eyes as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach, and he felt physically ill. He'd caused this pain in her, how many times had she lain like this without anyone to comfort her? How many times was she unhappy and alone…because of him? He scooped her up in his arms, holding her so closely; he could feel her heart beat against his chest. She woke from her unconscious state, remembering her dream and clinging to him tightly.

"Stay, please, don't leave me again."

He struggled to find his voice, but knew he had to say it. "I'm not going anywhere, Gin. I'm staying right here with you, and we're going to be happy, and live together somewhere and have everything you ever wanted, okay?"

She nodded somberly, her dream still lingering. "Okay."

He whispered in her ear. "I love you, Ginevra Malfoy."

With a genuine smile, she fell asleep in his arms, though if you asked Draco, he'd have said it the opposite way. He wasn't holding her, she was holding him. Always had been…his salvation, even when he didn't want it. He still didn't want it. But he needed it, he needed her. He kissed the top of her head and realized, he'd be okay with that.

-

-

-

They both awoke somewhere around midnight, and made breakfast, just because. She commandeered his dress shirt, and he was happy to see her wearing it. It amused him. When she went to get something from the pantry, he snuck into the bedroom, conjuring a few things and tidying up a bit. He heard the door close and snuck back into the living room, sitting on her couch.

Ginny handed him a cup of non-caffeine black tea with sugar. "Try it. I got it in Spain, it's really quite good."

He took a sip. "I think I've had this before, it tastes familiar."

They talked about everything and nothing, well, she talked, he listened. He was still adjusting to the whole "I'm in a relationship" bit of their…relationship. As they finished their tea, he took her hand, and led her back into the bedroom. She nearly cried as she looked inside.

The room was entirely decorated with orchid. Fresh cut flowers were by her bedside, and everything, from her bed sheets to the paintings on the walls, were in the same color scheme. He came behind her and kissed her neck. "Your favorite, right?"

She rounded on him, and without anything else to say, kissed him worth a thousand words.

-

-

-

As they lay together, the sun peaked through her window, and she snuggled closer to him. It really was nice, waking up to someone next to you. She drew patterns on his chest, and he endured it. It was really quite annoying to him, but it made her happy, so he dealt with it. One of those "coupley" things he'd have to adjust to, he supposed. All of a sudden, her hand stopped, and she inhaled deeply.

"Oh God…"

"What?"

She sat up and raked a hand through her hair. "Me…and you…and……and you, and me…"

"If you're referring to us having sex I'm going to have to ask you which occasion you're remembering—"

"No, you dolt, I don't have amnesia it's just…we're getting married."

"Yes."

"That means we have to…oh Merlin."

He understood what she meant, and sat up with her, equally as nervous. They looked each other straight in the eyes and spoke simultaneously.

"We have to tell my parents."

-

-

-

So that's the end of the story! Yay! I'm thinking of doing an epilogue of just pure hilarity, in which they do tell the parents of the relationship and such, but it depends on how many reviews I get! And the time…oh how little there is for writing these days. But it's winter break, so I've got a little more! Hope you enjoyed.

— of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


End file.
